


结合腺不能随便摸！

by Star_Of_DFB



Series: 花麦花的ABO宇宙XD [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 别扭的前男友之间的故事，来自赫先生和兔同学的ins





	结合腺不能随便摸！

德拉克斯勒看着Ins上刷出来的新照片，气不打一处来。

几年前他住在赫韦德斯家里的时候还在上高中，性向已经分化清楚了，不那么顺理成章的是个Alpha——开玩笑，他第一次放出信息素的时候满屋子的甘露咖啡味，还是牛奶加太多酒放太少的那种。为了确认他不是个Omega，德拉克斯勒甚至还偷偷跑去医院体检。当然最后尘埃落定，他的生殖腔退化得相当彻底，撬是撬不开的。

身为Omega的赫韦德斯不知道从哪儿给他弄了一堆性向教育书籍，从Alpha发情期与平时的情感波动讲到信息素控制和抑制剂应用，还有什么ABAOBO甚至AABBOO恋，以及必不可少的自我保护知识（Alpha当然也需要自我保护了，赫韦德斯对目瞪口呆的德拉克斯勒严肃声明），应有尽有无所不包。

“图书馆借的。”德拉克斯勒令人尊敬的表哥耸耸肩说，“还有几本是我在箱子里找到的，可能是曼努买的。”

“你前男友怎么连这种东西都放你这。”德拉克斯勒惊呆了，还没反应过来就喃喃地说。

赫韦德斯白了他一眼，一句话也没说就走出房间，随手带上了门。德拉克斯勒刚弯下腰打算看看扔在他床上的那一堆，门就又被推开了。

“顺便说一句。既然你还住在这里，强调两点你要特别注意的，为了你好。第一，不要乱释放信息素，没好处；第二，别人的结合腺不要随便碰——如果你不想挨打的话。”

德拉克斯勒愣愣地看赫韦德斯关上了门，直到半分钟之后他才反应过来——

不是，谁会闲着没事想碰别人的结合腺啊？

 

德拉克斯勒顺利高中毕业，之后在沃尔夫斯堡度过了间隔年。搬出赫韦德斯家的前一天赫韦德斯给他做了他喜欢的肉丸。毫无疑问，那让德拉克斯勒不由自主地想起了许多从前的事情。吃完饭他们坐在一块最后看了一部电影。他们的狗——赫韦德斯的狗拱在德拉克斯勒怀里，鼻子蹭着他颈窝。德拉克斯勒的手有一下没一下地撸着她后背。

“可能连她也知道这是最后一次了。”赫韦德斯开了罐啤酒，坐在德拉克斯勒旁边。

德拉克斯勒没出声，很不合时宜地，他想起那堆书本上说过的话来。还有，还有什么来着。

“我有没有告诉过你，尤里，结合腺不能随便摸。”赫韦德斯安静地说。彼时德拉克斯勒的手习惯性地放在他脖子上。

 

那真的是最后一次。第二天德拉克斯勒离开的时候赫韦德斯还没有醒来。在沃尔夫斯堡度过的一年不算愉快，好在最后他拿到了心仪的法国学校的Offer。他和赫韦德斯默契地没有联系对方——他甚至都没关注对方的社交账号。虽然很少很少的时候，尤其是半夜失眠的时候，他会搜一下赫韦德斯，然后戳进他的账号。他知道赫韦德斯有了新的室友，最近被派去俄罗斯工作，脸上长了褶子，但笑起来的时候还和几年前没什么区别。德拉克斯勒能够在看他大多数消息的时候保持内心平静。直到他刷出那一张照片。

——赫韦德斯在开玩笑？八年前那个口口声声跟他讲“结合腺不能随便摸”的人哪儿去了？

——头发剃了就算了难道节操也跟头发一起放飞了？

德拉克斯勒看着屏幕上被同事揽着脖子笑得阳光一样的男人，脑内飞过无数条脏话弹幕。如果能忽略那个不认识的男人的手指头，这张图本来相当赏心悦目，德拉克斯勒本来是要像平常一样保存图片到文件夹的。然而那几根手指戳在那——正好，正好摸在赫韦德斯的结合腺上，德拉克斯勒当然知道是那里——苍天啊他做不到！

 

隔天他坐在飞往曼彻斯特的飞机上一脸笔趣菲丝。金彭贝一如既往坐在他身边。德国人鬼畜的脾气他最清楚不过了，于是他决定一会儿再逗对方开心，这点他很擅长。公司的宣发组举着相机走过来，像平时一样打算拍他们一张，正好迪亚比走过来，而阿尔维斯也从后排探出头凑热闹。

而德拉克斯勒几乎是瞬间就决定了他要做什么。

最后拍出来的照片里，迪亚比坐在他座椅的扶手上，德拉克斯勒自然地把胳膊搭在他颈窝，手肘有意无意地往腺体应该在的那个位置上蹭——没关系，反正迪亚比是个Beta。他满意地发了Ins，并知道赫韦德斯看得见。互相视奸是他们最后仅剩的默契了。

这个小崽子，赫韦德斯看着照片摇摇头，结合腺不能随便摸，他怎么就记不住呢？

“他怎么就记不住呢？”他从手机上抬起眼看向他的室友。

“我倒是想知道这么多年了你们怎么还在闹别扭。”马里奥·戈麦斯把两杯咖啡放在茶几上。

“我也不知道。”赫韦德斯耸耸肩，“他就这样。明明他都找了男朋友了。”

“小孩子都一样。”戈麦斯格外善解人意地回答，“不过你的结合腺倒是真的很好摸。”

“滚。”


End file.
